This patent relates to a modular packaging system for shipping and displaying palletized products. More particularly, this patent relates to a system for packaging multiple products, including irregularly-shaped products, on a pallet to be shipped to a retailer, who then may display the products in the packaging in which they are shipped.
Mass merchandising retailers, such as “club store” retailers, often display their products on the pallets on which the products were shipped from their vendors. The products in their primary packages (what the consumer actually buys) are arranged in multiple layers using secondary packaging systems. The primary purpose of the secondary packaging system is to contain and organize sub-groups of primary packaging, as well as improve the stacking strength of the palletized unit. There are two types of secondary packaging systems: those in which multiple trays are supported by the products themselves, and those in which the trays supported wholly or partly by partitions.
The use of partitions between each tray can help improve stacking strength. However, club store shoppers can find it difficult to view products on palletized displays due to the partitions and other secondary packaging elements that obscure the products. Another disadvantage of partitions is that they add to the packaging cost and can result in poor sales appeal for the club store operators.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a packaging system for the shipping and display of palletized products that increases stacking strength, enhances product visibility and reduces packaging waste which, in turn, reduces material cost.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a packaging system that enables the point of purchase mass merchandiser to raise the level of the remaining product layers when the top layers have been emptied of products.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.